


How we Met

by UnapologeticallySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallySlytherin/pseuds/UnapologeticallySlytherin
Summary: Set in a universe where James Potter was the one to defeat Voldemort in his youth and everyone is still alive and fine. Harry is just starting his first year. This is more of a introduction to a universe which I want to write lots of things for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction in a long long time. I hope you enjoy.  
> This is also posted on Tumblr https://mischievous-sirius.tumblr.com/post/172140840314/how-we-met-fandom-harry-potter-pairing

The day Harry got his letter. He jumped up and down on his parents bed until James, laughing, pulled him down to sit and made him read it out loud instead. Harry excitedly read each and every word although he brushed over a lot of the names of textbooks he needed. 

“They’re important.” Lily reprimanded, although it held no weight behind it. All of them full of good spirits and humour.

“Not as important as a broom.” James and Harry said in unison.

Lily rolled her eyes and got out of bed mumbling something about first years and no Quidditch. 

 

The set a day to go to Diagon Alley. The day after Harry’s 11th Birthday. They’d make a day of it, inviting Sirius and Remus along for a Birthday lunch while they were there. The day came, a bit too slowly for Harry’s liking, but it came and before long they were stood near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron waiting for their friends.

 

Sirius swept Harry up into the biggest bear hug as soon as he saw him, Harry talking excitedly about all the things he’d get to buy. After all the boring stuff. Lily and Remus insisted they weren’t boring they were important; but the words were lost on promises of looking at racing brooms after. 

 

Although it’s not shopping for racing brooms that stood out to Harry that day. He waited patiently still, while he was measured for robes, while James and Sirius talked. Lily and Remus had gone to pick up some of the books. Harry watched as they were approached by a couple with platinum blonde hair. Harry noticed something off, but they were nonetheless talking with his father and godfather amicably. 

 

“Are they your parents?” Someone asked. 

 

Harry turned to the boy next to him, who he hadn’t really noticed before. He had pale skin and platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Even at 11, Harry remembers thinking he was pretty.

 

“My dad and my godfather.” He explained. “Are they yours?” He asked although it was obvious they were at least related.

 

The boy nodded and held out his hand while he had the bottom of his robes adjusted.

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy.” He said “I’m betting I’ll be In Slytherin. You are? Do you know your house yet?” 

 

Harry looks over at where their parents and Sirius are still talking and thinks this is ok. He turned back and shook his hand.

 

“I’m Harry Potter. Both my parents were Gryffindors, so I think I might be too.” 

 

Draco looks a little surprised. 

 

“The Potters?” He looks over at James and then back at Harry. For a moment Harry thinks he’s blushing. “Well I think Gryffindor is a respectable house. But you’d also be welcome in Slytherin.” 

 

Harry wasn’t sure he believed this Draco thought Gryffindor was a respectable house, but he appreciated that he said it all the same.

 

“Well I hope we can talk at school, even if we’re in different houses.” Harry says, wanting to be nice and excited to make friends. Draco doesn’t get a chance to reply, because all of a sudden they’re both done and leaving. Harry looks back at Draco as he leaves and they wave at each other. Harry doesn’t see Draco getting his hand smacked down by his father.

 

The Malfoys do not wave to the Potters.

 

Harry shops for brooms and eyes the Nimbus 2000 although he’s not allowed it. They go for lunch and Remus and Sirius buy him a snowy owl called Hedwig. Harry loves her immediately.

 

-

 

Harry counts down the days until his first year of school. They run into the Weasleys at the station and Harry sees Ron and waves. They’ve been friends since before they could walk but it’s been a while since they’ve met. 

 

They say goodbye to their parents and sit together. Harry catches Draco’s eyes three compartments down. Harry waves and Draco smiles but doesn’t wave back. Harry gets the distinct impression that something’s wrong but he doesn’t ask. He’s only met him once.

 

“You ok Harry?” Ron asks as Harry comes back into the compartment.

 

“I’m fine just,” Harry considers telling Ron about Draco but for some reason decides he doesn’t want to. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous is all.”

 

“Yeah me too, supposing I’m the first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor, that's what Fred and George keep saying.”

 

“They’re just winding you up.” Harry says comfortingly. “You know you’ll be in Gryffindor.”

 

Of course Harry’s right. He watches all the others go, Draco goes into Slytherin and the girl they met on the train goes Gryffindor. When Harry’s name gets called the hall goes silent. Harry’s used to people looking at him but not when it’s this many at one time, and not while he doesn’t have anyone he knows with him. Well almost. He glances up at Remus at the teachers table who smiles at him reassuringly.

 

The hat thinks and thinks and thinks and Harry sits nervously trying not to think too much. But really all he can think about is how he’d love to be Gryffindor. How he’d love to be in that house with his friends and where his family used to be. Moments later the hat decides.

 

“Gryffindor!”

 

There’s a loud cheer and Harry spares Draco a look as he heads to his new table. He’s not looking at him but Harry hopes they can still be friends, even if they are in different houses. 

 

-

 

Draco, Harry learns, isn’t very nice. He caves two nights in after seeing Draco and his friends pick on Neville, and tells Ron all about seeing him in Madame Malkins. Harry’s dad didn’t talk about work much, but Ron had heard all about the Malfoys. 

 

“Well he seemed nice in the shop.” Harry said a little put out that he apparently had such poor judge of character.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you mate,” Ron said. “Dad told me not to judge him just because of  _ his  _ dad but, I mean he hasn’t been nice to Neville.”

 

“I know. I guess I’m just disappointed. My dad said that issues between the houses have all but gone.” Harry replied laying back on his bed.

 

“Well maybe he’s different on his own, but I wouldn’t count on it.” 

 

Harry went to sleep wondering if Ron was right. Maybe he was different on his own. However Harry wouldn’t have a chance to find out until after their first flying lesson. 

 

Harry hadn’t really been present during other incidents but this time it was right in front of him. When Harry challenged him he hadn’t exactly expected Draco to back down, but he thought he’d see something. Some kind of regret. But no, instead of regret there was a spark of excitement and a crooked smile. 

 

“Come get it then.” Draco said flying off in the air with the rememberall.

 

Harry didn’t think Draco was talking about the rememberall. However he was too caught up in catching it and then being brought before the current Quidditch captain to think much of it until dinner. 

 

He saw Draco get up to leave on his own and followed him out. 

 

“Draco!” Harry called for him in the empty corridor. He stopped but didn’t look at him. “Can I talk to you?”

 

Draco turned and looked at him. His face gave nothing immediately away, but he wouldn’t look at Harry directly.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“To know why you’re being mean, especially to people you don’t know.” Harry’s voice was kind and he tried to sound as non accusatory as possible.

 

“None of your business.” Draco snapped. Still not looking at him.

 

“But I thought, I thought we might be friends? When we met in Diagon Alley it seemed like it.” Harry was using a lot of patience because, he didn’t like bullies but also didn’t think Draco was one. Not really. “Are you ok?”

 

Draco looked up at him at last, like he’d never been asked that before. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but didn’t.

 

“I’d like to be but...but my father said I shouldn’t.” Draco finally answered. It didn’t explain why he was picking on others but it was a start.

 

“We don’t have to tell him.” Harry said with a mischievous grin, his parents were sure he’d somehow inherited from Sirius. After a while Draco smiled back. 

 

“See you around Harry.”

 

Harry took that as a yes.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on Harry's first year, he begins to develop his relationship with Draco and gets a nice Christmas at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending this to be a series of lots of different stories in the same universe, but it seems to be going in order so maybe chaptered? Thats what we're going with now! Enjoy!

Harry sits with Draco in the sun one Saturday afternoon watching the Ravenclaw team practice in the distance. They haven’t said anything in a while but it feels nice. He talks a lot with other Gryffindors and spends more time than he anticipated talking about his dad, so he likes that he doesn’t have to talk much with Draco if he doesn’t want to.

 

“Are you nervous for your first match?” Draco eventually asks. He clearly hasn’t missed the way Harry’s face goes pale at the sight of bludgers. 

 

“A bit.” Harry half lies. “I’m excited too, there’s just...expectations.”

 

His mum and dad had been so excited for him and Sirius sent him a howler just so it’d yell “YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY” to the whole great hall. Harry had shared a look with Remus who had looked a cross between embarrassed for Harry, and seconds away from busting a gut laughing. 

 

“Well, I’ll still be friends with you if you suck.” Draco said with a teasing smile. Harry shoved him playfully and they both laughed. “You’ll be fine, you’re a lucky sod like that.”

 

Harry appreciated the genuine reassurance and leant against Draco, who let him get comfortable on his shoulder until some Slytherins walked past. They didn’t see them but Draco still shoved Harry off so hard he fell on his side. He laughed at the panicked look on Draco’s face until he threatened to leave.

 

-

 

The morning of the match, a large parcel was dropped in front of Harry. The shape gave it away but Harry and Ron still tore apart the paper in excitement. The words ‘Nimbus 2000’ gleamed back at Harry. There was no note from his parents but when he glanced up at the teachers table Remus was smiling at him, and nodded in acknowledgement. Harry would make sure to thank his godparents later. He needed that small boost to help his confidence. 

 

He and the rest of the team goes to leave before everyone else. As he’s leaving the Great Hall someone grabs his arm and he’s pulled into a side corridor by Draco. Harry grins and Draco looks unsure for a moment.

 

“Hi- hey what’s this about?”  

 

“Good luck Harry.” he said quickly. “I couldn’t tell you while anyone else was around because you  _ are _ playing Slytherin, but I do really hope you don’t get hit by a bludger or anything and that you at least show us some kind of competition.” Draco was teasing, but the meaning was there. 

 

“Thanks. You’re going to be watching right?”

 

“Of course, wouldn’t want to miss you losing.” Draco smirked and Harry laughed and then finally left to catch up with his team.

 

-

 

The game was nerve wracking but also exhilarating. Harry felt the adrenaline pounding and found it easy to forget who was watching and their expectations and concentrate on the game. When he caught the snitch and the crowd applauded for him, for his team and their victory and Harry thought he could get used to this. 

 

His team surrounded him first and then he saw his friends and the rest of the house. The Slytherins stalked by looking miserable, they had just been beaten, but he spotted Draco talking with friends. He looked back and nodded to him in a way that said ‘well done.’ Harry grinned more now feeling in the best place to celebrate.

 

-

 

Sometime in the evening, after copious amounts of food and pumpkin juice that Harry was certain Fred and George had sneaked in, he a message in the form of a small paper crane. No one else seemed to notice, because by this point it was a party and some of the older students were bordering on drunk. 

 

It was easy enough for Harry to leave unnoticed and head down towards a quieter alcove near Gryffindor tower. Draco was already there, in casual clothes but his school robe thrown over the top. 

 

“Not too upset that you lost then?” Harry said feeling quite smug. 

 

“I decided it was obviously just a fluke because I’m not yet on the team.” He said, although he looked more pleased to see Harry than genuinely bothered about the match. “Was that really your first Quidditch game?”

 

“I played a little when I was young but not real Quidditch you know?” Harry said coming to sit by him. “First real game.”

 

“Well you did good. Slytherin aren’t an easy team to beat.” 

 

Harry smiled and thanked him and they sat and talked quietly about all sorts, not just Quidditch, until they felt someone might come looking for them, and then went to their respective dorms. 

 

-

 

Christmas seemed to come round very quickly now that Harry’s time was filled with not just school work but Quidditch. Almost too soon, Harry was heading home for Christmas. James picked him up and he chatted excitedly in person about Quidditch the whole way home. He’d talked about it in letters, but there was nothing like seeing his father’s proud face in person. 

 

They got to their cosy house in Godric's Hollow and Harry noticed that the Christmas tree already up and decorations tastefully in select places of the rest of their house. The way it was always done.

 

“Mum! Mum I’m home!” Harry called but there was no response. 

 

“She was in the lounge reading when I left, she hasn’t got her hearing charm on,” James explained, tapping his head and adding “Headache.” As an explanation.

 

Lily, for as long as Harry could remember, had been Deaf. They hadn’t really explained why except that it happened in the war. The magical solutions were so excellent that most of the time no one would notice, but no solution was perfect. The charms the healers had recommended for Lily gave her headaches if she didn’t remove them sometimes. So as a backup they all had learnt wizarding sign language (or WSL) and taught it to Harry from a young age. 

 

Harry ran into the lounge where she was still sat and waved. She grinned wide and opened her arms squeezing Harry in a tight hug. Her hands moved smoothly asking about school and Harry signed back just as naturally, although he also spoke what he was signing. He found it easier that way even if he knew his mother couldn’t hear him. She could lip read though so it just assisted in understanding. 

 

James came in after a bit with hot drinks and they sat in quiet conversation until dinner, when Lily put the charm back on. 

 

Later that night after Harry had gone to bed, Lily sat with James debating whether to tell her husband what Harry told her. She knew for many reasons that James might react badly to this but she decided it was better than him finding out the hard way.

 

“Harry was telling me about a new friend.” Lily said quietly, sipping wine as they watched mindless muggle telly. James made a small noise to show he was listening. “It seems he’s friendly with Draco Malfoy.” 

 

James choked on his drink and then looked at Lily like she’d grown two heads. 

 

“ _ Malfoy _ !?” He exclaimed, quietning his voice when Lily frowned and pointed up to where Harry’s room was. “Lucius’ son?” 

 

“The same.” Lily said softly. “Harry said it was meant to be a secret though, because Lucius doesn’t approve.”

 

“Of our boy?!” James exclaimed again. Lily shushed him and he sheepishly sunk back into the sofa. “Harry’s a good kid, he’s got nothing to be worried about.”

 

“You know it’s nothing to do with Harry. You were awful to  _ all _ Slytherin’s in school, James. And then the messy business of the war…” Lily sighed heavily and looked back to the TV but she clearly wasn’t taking in what was on the screen. “I think I’d be cautious too, if it was reversed. But Draco  _ isn’t _ Lucius, so be nice and supportive. I think Harry really likes having him as a friend.” 

 

James sighed heavily, but put an arm around Lily and smiled. 

 

“Fine, I mean I can hardly comment on Slytherin’s, considering...well everything with Regulus.” James said as if that was explanation enough. For Lily it was and an easy way to move on to easier conversation than the war.

 

“How is Regulus doing now?”

 

“He owled Sirius the other day, apparently he’s making a stop over in Paris before he comes back to the UK.” 

 

-

 

Harry woke up on Christmas eve hearing voices downstairs. One of which he knew was definitely Sirius. He ran down the stairs seeing him talking to James. They both sounded grave, and Sirius looked like he hadn’t slept. He stopped running and crept to the door instead.

 

“He’s just so  _ manic _ before the moon.” Sirius said. “It’s a super moon, or something, too, can you make it a bit stronger this time?”

 

“Of course.” James said sounding worried. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come over? I can help.”

 

“Don’t be a fuckwit James, have Christmas with your wife and son. We’ll be fine.” 

 

James was about to respond but spotted Harry in the doorway. He jumped at the sight of him and that made Sirius turn to look at him. Sirius smiled at him, easily pretending that the conversation they had, didn’t happen. 

 

“Hey there he is!” Sirius hugged him tight and James went to the kitchen with a smile. “Morning kiddo, excited for Christmas?”

 

“What were you and dad talking about?” Harry asked curiously looking towards the kitchen where said dad had gone. 

 

“Oh, something for Remus’ class.” Sirius said clearing his throat and looking away from him. “Top secret, would hate to spoil the surprise.” 

 

Harry wasn’t sure he believed him but he also didn’t really know how to argue against it. He just gave Sirius a suspicious look who laughed and lead Harry to the sofa. 

 

“So, tell me about  _ Quidditch _ .” It was enough to distract Harry. 

 

-

 

Sirius and Remus weren’t over for Christmas this year. Sirius had dropped off the presents on Christmas Eve and told Harry that Remus wasn’t well and they wouldn’t be there on the day. Harry didn’t mind, sometimes they didn’t come on Christmas day, but he was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Remus outside of school. 

 

It didn’t dampen his mood though when he went running downstairs in the morning and Lily and James were sat waiting in their pyjamas and dressing gowns a plethora of presents under the tree. 

 

He got lots of sweets, a new jumper from the Weasleys, a book from Hermione, a new Quidditch shirt for his favourite team and a his own snitch. It was just a model one so it did nothing more than flutter up and fly in circles before returning to its stand but Harry loved it all the same. In addition to this there was one present that stood out. 

 

Unlike the others it was wrapped in silver and green and was signed ‘DM’. Harry wondered how on Earth Draco managed to get him a gift considering he wasn’t even meant to know Harry. He opened it eagerly, revealing a watch. It had a dark brown leather strap and a gold lion engraved on the clock face. It was the kind of thing he felt like his dad owned and he felt all of a sudden too young to have it. 

 

His parents shared a look but didn’t say anything. When Harry asked if they could go to Diagon Alley so he could get Draco a present, they agreed without question. 

 

Harry had put it on earlier in the day and refused to take it off even when going to bed. He looked at it in the dark , realising earlier in the day that the lion moved and roared silently on each hour. He loved it and didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such a gift from Draco. 

 

-

 

“What 11 year old buys his friend a watch, an expensive watch?” James asked magically washing dishes. 

 

“A Malfoy.” Lily said, sat up on the kitchen counter, drinking something hot while she watched James clean up. “I wonder if Lucius has ever bought Malfoy anything age appropriate. He probably doesn’t know what to buy an 11 year old.”

 

“Unless Lucius bought it.” James suggested. Lily gave him a look. “Oh come on, Harry is suddenly great friends with Draco, gets sent an expensive watch. The Malfoy family have taken a huge knock in their reputation, everyone knows that. What would restore that reputation? Their son being friends with  _ our _ son.”

 

“Oh James,” Lily said kicking him gently from her spot on the counter. “Stop being so pessimistic. Besides didn’t I tell you, that Harry told me, that Draco isn’t  _ meant _ to be friends with Harry.” 

 

“What if he lied?” James suggested. 

 

“He’s eleven, and he wants a friend.” Lily argued. “He wants a friend and the poor child doesn’t know what to get someone his own age. So he buys him a pricey watch, which Harry  _ loves _ by the way, let them be friends.” 

 

James didn’t look convinced, leant against the counter. He stared down with his wife for a long while before sighing heavily.

 

“You’re right. You’re right. I can’t be mad at Draco, it’s not his fault his dad is Lucius Malfoy.” 

 

Lily nodded pleased her husband had finally seen her reasoning. She jumped off the counter and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss James on the cheek.

 

“Do you want to go check on Remus?” She said at last. James breathed a sigh of relief like he’d been waiting for Lily to say that all night.

 

“Do you mind?” 

 

She shook her head and within moments, James had apparated away. Lily sighed and hoped she was right about Draco Malfoy and that her husband hadn’t chosen a very inconvenient moment to be right. 


End file.
